Armour (XCOM)
The XCOM Project made the discovery of turning Magic into a viable resource once an ENDURE operative was autopsied. This, paired with their knowledge of advanced materials such as Barval and Elerium, allowed them to create unique armour suits for their units. During the Enemy Reborn campaign, XCOM had to think a little more conservatively and instead developed armour systems based around armours their enemies had access to. XCOM Combat Armour The stock XCOM armour is the masthead for the organisation. Boasting moderate protection with little effect on the wearer's speed, this type of armour remains in extensive use despite the advances XCOM has made. Carapace Armour Made from Alien Alloys during the Dimensional War, Carapace Armour is just as light as the basic XCOM armour but offers greater protection. However due to the rarity of Alien Alloys, these suits are now seen mostly as collector's items. Skeleton Suit Adapted from the Carapace, the Skeleton Suit loses some protective capabilities for the inclusion of a Grappling Hook. This suit was popular among XCOM's Snipers, but now is just as rare as the Carapace. Titan Armour Titan Armour was named after the giant mechs employed by Exodus in the Dimensional War, and for good reason. This armour provided massive protection to the wearer and made them completely immune to fire and poison, but slowed the wearers down slightly. This suit is now seen as little more than a museum piece. Archangel Armour Not to be confused with ENDURE's "Archangel" unit, this set of adapted Titan Armour had a jetpack integrated into it to allow for full-flight capabilities for a limited time. This allowed Snipers to get a height advantage over foes, but it also left them without cover and the suit was not as maneuverable as hostile flying units, leaving XCOM soldiers exposed. Ghost Armour A suit of armour designed for the stealthy soldier, Ghost Armour allowed units to render themselves completely invisible until the charge dissipated or the user fired a weapon. This armour was as protective as Carapace Armour, and had a Grappling Hook built into the suit. Psi Armour Special armour developed from the implants inside the brains of Sectoids and Elders, the Psi Armour greatly enhanced the wearer's Psionic abilities but provided less protection than other sets of armour. This armour could also only be worn by Psionic individuals. Resistance Armour Crude sets of armour cobbled together from EXCEL sets, the Resistance Armour provided less protection than XCOM Combat Armour, but was much easier to acquire during Enemy Reborn. Predator Armour The aptly-named Predator Armour provided XCOM soldiers with much greater protection than Resistance Armour, and had no effect on the wearer's agility. Because this suit was created using salvaged EXCEL gear, it was easy for XCOM to manufacture. EXCEL Armour Stolen sets of EXCEL armour made great protection for rebels, and allowed some covert units to slip out of sight from the enemy. However the suits were near-useless if damaged when the previous occupant was disposed of, making the suits rarer than the Predator Armour. Spider Suit Spider Suits were designed from memory and based on XCOM's previous "Spider Suits." Employing equal protection and allowing the use of a Grappling Hook, this suit remained popular among XCOM's Sharpshooters. EXO Suit Heavy armour with the ability to mount a heavy weapon, the EXO Suit provided more protection than the Predator Armour at the cost of some of the user's agility. Warden Armour The Warden Armour was the toughest medium armour XCOM designed during Enemy Reborn, providing high protection without sacrificing movement speed. Wraith Armour Based on the Ghost and Phantom Armour used by XCOM and the Midnight respectively, Wraith Armour allows for complete invisibility, has an installed Grappling Hook, and allows wearers to break the laws of physics by passing through physical objects unhindered. WAR Suit This was the toughest armour XCOM could make during Enemy Reborn. The WAR Suit was an upgraded EXO Suit, allowing for the mounting of heavy weapons, and came with a "Shield Wall" ability which shrouded the wearer in a nigh-impenetrable shield which could also act as cover for allies. Ethereal Armour The Ethereal Armour was designed to greatly enhance the Psionic powers of the wearer. This armour was composed of super-tough materials and was lined with cybernetic components akin to that of a Psi Amp. Not only that, but the suit constantly projected a low-level Psi field that shrouded the user in an invisible shield of mental energy, which in turn granted the wearer higher protection.